


A Gift from the Crows

by Lissamel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, Not a LOT of blood but it's mentioned here and there, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissamel/pseuds/Lissamel
Summary: Inigo has the worst father. Ever.





	

She was perfect.

Curly hair. Dark skin. Slim figure. Beautiful dress. A natural with a heal staff, and loved her Clydesdale horse, too. A troubadour unlike any he’d ever seen. She was  _ gorgeous. _ And he knew  _ just _ how to reel her in.

“Hey there,” Inigo said with a smile. She turned her head away from her horse to look at him. “You know Saint Elimine?” Her eyebrows knit in confusion (adorable!) as she shook her head. “No?” He feigned surprise, “That’s strange. I could have sworn you  _ had _ to, since you’re a blessing unlike any other.”

She let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes, but not openly rejecting him. A good start, a good start. He let his smile grow, and he came a bit closer, eyes shining…

Something was digging into his scalp.

Inigo let out a comical scream (“ _ GYAH! _ ”)before suddenly jumping back in pain. The troubadour’s face gained a light pink blush as she began to laugh at the sight. Furious, he glowered up at the thing that had released itself from his skull. It was a crow.

_ A crow. _

Where there were crows, there was always…

“Oh, Lyon!  _ That’s _ where you flew off to! You shouldn’t go so far, or a cat could come and  _ maul _ you, nya ha!”

_ Oh gods, please, no… _

The crow let out a rattling sound, flying back to it’s master. Inigo’s face flushed with rage and embarrassment as he turned around, glaring at the dark mage. “ _ Father _ ! What are you  _ doing _ here!? I am  _ very busy _ !”

If his father, Henry, had heard the sourness in his voice, he sure didn’t show it. He just smiled, stroking the feathers of the crow that had perched itself on his hand. “Whoops, sorry! Just have to keep track of my birds, ha ha! I didn’t know Lyon liked you so much, son. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you keep him!”

Inigo muttered something under his breath, then coughed, quickly regaining his composure and smoothing his hair. “I’m sorry, lovely,” He put on a new smile, turning around. “Where were…?”

She was riding away on her horse.

“Wait--Lovely! Stop! Don’t go! How am I supposed to live without your light in my life!?” He began to chase after the troubadour, but didn’t make it very far. No way could he catch up to a  _ horse. _ His shoulders fell, and he let out a defeated sigh, hanging his head.

“Ooh, was that  _ her _ ? A troubadour? Good choice! She could have patched you up if the battle got  _ too _ bloody, nya ha!”

Inigo sighed again, louder and even more defeated.

 

~

 

In the barracks, Inigo was sitting at the center table. He had his head in his hands, sourly grumbling to himself. It was only the sound of moving armor that caught his attention, and he looked up, seeing the curious face of Cynthia. “Hi, Inigo. Did a girl reject you again?”

“She was  _ this close _ to saying yes!  _ This close _ !” A groan left the mercenary, and he buried his head into his hands again. “And then my good-for-nothing  _ father _ had to show up with his lousy  _ crows _ , and she rode away without me! It was terrible!”

A small frown came onto Cynthia’s face. “Aw, he really can’t be  _ that _ bad…”

“Easy for  _ you _ to say!” Inigo’s head jerked up and out of his hands rather suddenly. “Your dad’s  _ Frederick _ ! Mister suit-and-tie-under-armor, mister perfect, mister spotless and clean and  _ wonderful _ ! And--And look at  _ everyone else _ !” With exasperation, he gestured out the open door to the barracks, and Cynthia's gaze followed the movement. In the field outside, they could see quite a few of their fellow friends getting along rather well with their parents: Gregor was giving Laurent some practical lessons from ‘Gregor’s School of Life’; Donnell seemed rather proud of the name Owain gave to his little pot-hat (‘The Vegetable Stewer of Divine Justice’); Vaike was laughing and beaming with pride over how good a fighter Kjelle was; and even Severa seemed pleased with her recent shopping haul that she got with her father, Kellam (who just looked happy to be noticed on a regular basis). Inigo’s arms crossed. “See? Everyone gets the  _ cool _ fathers. And I’m stuck with  _ Henry _ ! We are  _ absolutely _ nothing alike.”

“Mmm…” Cynthia hummed, leaning forward a bit. “I don’t think that’s true. I mean, you have his big smile! And I bet all those birds would make for an  _ amazing _ dramatic entrance! Think about it: a flock of crows flutter down from the sky, and bursting from the center, Inigo!” She dramatically gestured over towards him, grinning wide. “I’m sure the girls would  _ love _ it!”

For a second, Inigo seemed to be considering it, almost looking impressed with the mental image...But then he waved a dismissive hand. “What if she’s  _ allergic _ to feathers? It’d be  _ terrible _ ! I couldn’t do that.” He let out an exhale, shaking his head and looking down. “What did mother even  _ see _ in him…?”

Cynthia sighed, too, looking a bit down for a moment--But, in that true Cynthia way of hers, she perked right back up again. “Hey, I know what will put that big Inigo smile back on your face! You want a honey cake?” She didn’t even wait for a response, rummaging through her armor and finding two little honey cakes. She set one of them on the table in front of Inigo, and he picked it up, taking a bite out of it. True to form, he began smiling again.

“Hey, these are really good! Where did you find them?”

“Find? No, no! Yarne’s father gave them to me! You know, Gaius? He liked one of the catchphrases I gave him enough that he gave me these as a prize!”

Suddenly, Inigo didn’t seem so happy with the honey cake.

 

~

 

“Oh, Inigo!”

Inigo didn’t even have the time to reply before a stack of tombs were dropped at his feet. He frowned down at the books. “...Father, what are  _ these _ ?”

“ _ Weeeeeeeell _ …” As Henry dragged out the word, his smile seemed to slowly grow even wider. “I’m your father! But you’re not a wizard, you’re a mercenary! Don’t get me wrong, mercenaries are  _ amazing _ at splitting soldier’s spines like lobsters, but you can’t even cast a curse! So, I decided I should teach you how to use some of my dark tombs. Think of it like...Father-son bonding time! Except with less killing small animals.”

Inigo’s eyebrows rose. Come to think of it, his father was  _ right. _ Not that he really  _ wanted _ to go around casting curses, but he couldn’t say no to magic--Girls liked wizards, right? “Okay,” He said, smiling a bit, reaching down and picking up one of the tombs.

He was faced with an immediate roadblock.

He couldn’t read the writing. 

“Oooh, Nosferatu! That’s one of my favorites! Watching the life getting drained out of other people and feeling it surging through my veins…” Henry shivered. “It’s  _ delicious _ ! So, go on, try and cast it!”

“Ah…” Inigo let out an embarrassed laugh, opening up the tomb and staring at the spell inside. While the penmanship appeared to be in careful letters, he was left staring at the bizarre characters on the pages. What were they supposed to be  _ saying _ !? “Um…” His smile turned a little more vacant as he began paging through the rest of the book, looking for a glossary of some sort or a translation into a language he could understand. No such luck. “Er...Perhaps I could...Get a demonstration! Yes! Just to make sure I say it right.” His smile becoming properly cheery again, Inigo closed the tomb and held it back out for Henry to take.

Gleefully Henry snatched the tomb from his son’s hands. “Brilliant!  _ Probably _ best you don’t say it wrong, anyway. Who knows what could happen?” He paused for a second. “Actually, you should try saying it wrong a couple of times later, just so I can  _ see _ what happens! Hee hee!” With a giant smile, Henry opened up the tomb, stopping to swallow before beginning to read off the spell. Despite the language being utterly foreign to Inigo, Henry seemed able to speak it  _ fluently _ ; the dark wizard beginning to move one hand in a casual yet mystical fashion--

Inigo suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching his chest.

Henry was enveloped in a small glow as he laughed, loudly shutting the tomb. “And that’s how it’s done! Wowzers, that feels good! I feel all rejuvenated! Looks like I’ll have to teach you the ancient language from Tellius, though…” He turned his head over to Inigo, and the child forced a smile, still holding his chest but trying his hardest to straighten up through the surge of pain. For a second, worry and concern flickered across Henry’s face...But it was only for a second, quickly smothered by another smile of his own. “Whoopsies! I didn’t mean to cast it on  _ you _ , Inigo! How does it  _ feel _ ?"

“Urgh...I-I’ve had worse…”

“Great! But I’ll still go get you an elixir, though. You can’t go practicing magic when you’re  _ hurt _ ! Trust me, back in school I sure  _ tried _ , and if anybody asks how that classmate became encased in sticky tree sap...Now you know how!” He laughed loudly before turning on his heel and making his jaunty way back, taking the Nosferatu tomb with him and leaving the rest of the books at Inigo’s feet. 

Inigo didn’t want to practice magic anymore.

 

~

 

“...And then he begins to talking to one of his birds, cawing like he’s one of them--Which one was this one, Camus?--He doesn’t even  _ care _ ! I could have  _ anyone _ great to marry my mother, and I get  _ Henry. _ It’s  _ awful _ !”

Cynthia offered some sympathetic pats on the back, her mouth in a small frown. “Oh, cheer up, Inigo! Where’s that classical Inigo smile, the one bards will write songs about? You just need to see the bright side to this, like with anything else.”

“ _ What _ bright side?” He intoned, letting out a dramatic sigh and flopping backwards into the grass of the field. “I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill me in my sleep, or--Or make it so my feet are facing backwards, or--Make me  _ ugly _ !” This last option was met with a wail of anguished punctuation. “I don’t trust him any more than I can  _ throw _ him.”

The pegasus knight let out an exhale, looking down at Inigo. “...I’m sure he loves you. Look, I’ll prove it!” She looked back and forth before crawling a bit away from her friend. When she came back, she was holding a small, yellowish flower. “See, see? A primrose, symbol of eternal love! All we have to do is one of my special flower-petal fortunes, courtesy of Cynthia!” And then, switching to a slightly more dramatic tone, “See what the future holds and the deepest secrets in even the darkest heart with Cynthia, seer without equal!” With flourish, she began to tear off the petals of the primrose one by one, watching them fall to the ground with intense fascination. “He loves you, he loves you not, he loves you…”

Inigo rose an eyebrow, looking less than convinced in Cynthia’s flower fortunes. He shifted, putting his hands behind his head. “...And the verdict is?”

“He loves you, he loves you nnnn…” Cynthia held on the letter for a while, holding the last petal of the primrose between her fingers. Quickly she laughed, gathering the rest of the petals up. “He loves you, Inigo. You just have to figure out how he  _ shows _ it! For example...I show my love with entrances!” She threw the petals up in the air. “From the petals emerges Frederick, the noble knight, the brave! Watch as he--”

She was cut off as an arrow shot between Cynthia and Inigo. It lodged itself into the side of the barracks a small ways behind them, skewering one of the petals in the process. Inigo sat up suddenly, impressed; watching as Noire ran after the arrow. She gave some worried mutters as the struggled to pull the arrow out of the barracks’ side, shaking. “Hey!” Inigo hopped up, strolling beside Noire with a smile on his face. “You’re a real good shot! Been improving?”

For a second, Noire froze up as though expecting something awful. She soon relaxed, however, seeing it was merely a friend. “O-oh, um, yes…” She put her foot against the barracks and pushed with it, frowning at the arrow as she tried to dislodge it. “Vi-Virion, my fa-father, he’s been...Teaching me,” She explained, face going red in her efforts. “He’s--He’s th-the--The Archest of Archers, and...A gr-great teacher. I love him.” With one more pull and bracing herself with her foot, she managed to get the arrow out, stumbling back and clutching it hard with both hands.

A thought entered Inigo’s head. He put on a sideways sort of smirk. “Thanks, Noire, Cynthia. I think I just thought of something!” Quickly waving goodbye, he rushed off, away from the barracks.

Both Noire and Cynthia were left confused as they watched him run. Noire swallowed hard. “Wa-was it something I said…?”

 

~

 

Inigo found Henry sitting under the shade of some trees, drawing glyphs in the dirt with a stick and giggling to himself. Typical. Inigo drew in a slow breath and came up in front of his father, who had yet to notice he was even there. Inigo coughed. Henry suddenly looked up, grinning wide. “Hey-o, Inigo! Nya ha! You’re just in time, I think I found the right summoning rune to summon a Mogall! I’ve always wanted to  _ see _ what was up with those things, ha ha!”

“Neat,” Inigo said, in a tone that implied that he did not, in fact, find this neat. “So. Father. You...Like curses, right?”

“ _ Like _ them? I  _ love _ them! I like them more than blood and death and dogs, which is pretty fantastic, since I  _ adore _ all of those things, too!”

“Yeah, that’s...Something. So, father, I was wondering...Could you, maybe, put a curse on...Myself?”

Even though Henry’s eyes were closed, his slowly growing grin indicated that they would have been shining. “Well, gee, Inigo! I sure thought you were  _ never _ going to ask! So, did you have something in mind?”

“I was thinking something like...Nobody would be able to say no to me, ever again. Can you do something like that?”

“Hmmm…” His head turned away, and he tapped on his chin in thought. “Well, I don’t know one  _ exactly _ like that, but I sure can improvise! Now, just stand there…” Henry hopped up, taking his stick and drawing a circle around Inigo, filling it with some strange markings. Once the circle was complete, he came back around to the front, beginning to murmur some sort of incantation and gesture with his hands. Inigo couldn’t pretend he  _ wasn’t _ interested in such a thing. Curses were...Interesting. When they weren’t being terrible, anyway. Lured into a false sense of serenity, Inigo was taken off his guard when Henry suddenly yelled “KABLAMMO!” in order to end the incantation. Henry paused, rocking back on his feet. “...Well? Did it work?”

Inigo blinked a couple times, regaining his composure, looking himself over. He didn’t feel any different. After careful inspection, he also didn’t  _ look _ any different (which surprised him, as he’d halfway anticipated Henry to just add another mouth on the back of his hand or something). “How am I supposed to know?” He asked, frowning slightly.

“Well...Ask me to do something, of course!”

“...Alright,” He paused, straightening up. “Father! Run to town and fetch me the finest cologne gold can buy, at once!”

“Nya ha ha! Why would I do that?”

Inigo sputtered, taking a glance at his hands again. What in the…? “Well, then...You must look through our supplies and deliver me the finest blade we own!”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“Th-then--Then make me a cake!”

“Nah!”

Inigo let out a loud, irritated groan, gesturing wildly with his hands in frustration. “What’s the  _ matter _ !? This was supposed to make people unable to say no to me!”

The dark mage let out a thoughtful hum, walking around the circle he’d drawn, observing the glyphs he’d drawn. He stopped. He walked around again, stopping at one of the glyphs and softly laughing to himself. “Oh,  _ there’s _ the problem!” Henry leaned a little further down. “ _ That’s _ not the right one, what a naughty glyph! No wonder it all went screwy, I must still had Mogalls on the mind, heh!” He scuffed out the glyph with his toe. “So instead of making everyone  _ unable _ to say no to you, it’s so they can  _ only _ say no to you! Oooh, maybe I could cast this one on the tactician…”

Was he  _ joking _ !? The  _ one _ thing Inigo thought his father could do right, and somehow, he manages to screw it up! “Well--” Henry had walked back around, pausing momentarily to listen to his son. “Then get this hex  _ off _ of me! How am I supposed to attract women--How am I supposed to do  _ anything _ like this!? Get it off!”

Henry giggled. “I'll pass. See you around, Inigo!” With a smile so big it was amazing it didn’t consume his whole face, Henry jauntily walked away from his son, a bit of a bounce in every single step. 

Inigo was left in the middle of the circle, smiling a smile that looked frustrated, pained, and furious. He smacked a hand against his forehead and let out a long, withering sigh. He turned around, storming out of the circle, clenching his fists.  _ Now _ he was going to have to talk to  _ Tharja _ , and he didn’t even want to  _ look _ at Tharja. Why was father  _ like _ this!?

Maybe it was a good thing he wasn’t so magically inclined. Inigo could think of a number of curses that would be fun to inflict on  _ father.  _

...But he’d probably just laugh and have fun with that, on second thought.

 

~

 

The sun was sinking over the horizon. Training was wrapping up, and dinner had been served. Dusk always served to make the campsite look rather beautiful, and sometimes, Olivia could find no bigger joy than just staring out into the soft colors and simply inhaling. The colors of a sky at twilight would make for magnificent curtains in her theater…

“Mother?”

She turned her head to see Inigo. “Oh! Hello. Did you...Need anything from me?”

“...Yes,” He said, coming up beside her, but a bit too shy to look her in the eye as he asked, “Could you...Maybe...Show me another dance?”

Olivia blinked, taking a moment to look around. Everyone else had gone back into their tents, either for early rest or final bonding with their children. Just her and her son. She nodded, but then realized he wasn’t looking at her face and quickly added, “Of course I can. Did you--Did you have one in mind?”

“Actually, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, using his other hand to make some vague gestures. “In this book I read, they talked about this dance from...From Elibe. A sacred dance to honor life. You know it?”

“I think I do.”

“Then...Can I learn that one? I think it’d be...Meaningful, since I get to see you when you’re alive.” He paused, and then tacked on, “And, y’know, Nah would find it  _ really _ impressive.”

The second comment was met with a soft laugh, but Olivia nodded again, taking a few steps away from Inigo. Inigo sat down on the grass. She gently removed her scarf from the bangles around her wrists, took the ends of the scarf in her hands, and began to dance. It wasn’t like the usual more perky dances Inigo had seen her do. This dance was flowing and slower, making use of her scarf and a number of spins. It was genuinely entrancing to watch. When the dance was completed, Olivia took a bow, and Inigo applauded his mother. “Thank you,” She said, her cheeks going slightly red. “You see, it’s not so hard, once you have the arm movements solidified, the rest comes rather naturally. Here.” She walked back up to Inigo and held out the scarf for him. “You try, now. I, um, I won’t look, if you don’t want me to.”

“No, no. You can look. This is for you, after all.” He smiled, taking the scarf. Olivia gave a nod, sitting down where her son had been. Inigo drew in a breath, then shut his eyes and began to dance. He tried to visualize the steps as he had seen his mother do them, though with his eyes shut he stumbled on his own feet once or twice. When he finished, he bowed low, and smiled as Olivia applauded his efforts. 

“You--You did really well, for a first try!”

“Thanks,” He said, handing her scarf back. He sat down beside his mother and looked up at the sky as Olivia tied her scarf back around her bangles. For a long moment, there was silence. Then he looked back over towards Olivia. “Hey...Mother?”

“Yes?”

“...What...What do you  _ see _ in Henry?”

A pause. Oliva hummed, leaning back on her hands. “...He’s got a nice smile. He has the most wonderful drive and dedication. He loves animals and nature. He...He saved me from d-dying to a curse. He can be really creepy and weird, sure, but he really has a nice heart underneath it all.”

Those were all reasons, to be sure. Yet Inigo couldn’t see  _ any _ of them. His shoulders sunk. “I don’t see it,” He flatly intoned. “His crows always mess things up and he casts spells on me and doesn’t have any empathy or anything! I can’t  _ stand _ him!”

Olivia let out a breathy sigh, shaking her head. “Inigo…” She tried to keep her voice even. “...I see a lot of him in you, Inigo. He loves you. And he’s a lovely father. He  _ does _ care about you, very deeply, you know.”

The sun sank further, coloring the sky in deeper blacks and purples. Olivia and Inigo watched the sky as stars began to come alight. For a long while, neither of them spoke to the other, staring up at the stars. Inigo closed his eyes. “It’s not too late to find a better father for me, you know.”

“There  _ is _ no better father, Inigo. Trust me.”

He wished he could.

 

~

 

She was gorgeous.

Stocky build. Stony face. Chopped short hair. Strong arms. A pirate woman in training, and she loved the sea. But the sea couldn’t sparkle the same way her eyes did. She was  _ perfect. _ And he was prepared for her to become the new catch of the day.

“Hey,” Inigo said, catching her by the seashore. She shot him a glare, but didn’t tell him to get lost, which was more than he expected. “You know, I found this map, and it led me right to you.” She put on a small frown, crossing her arms. “I mean it! I guess this means you’re my lost treasure.”

She punched him in the face.

Inigo yelled in pain, clutching his nose, feeling the blood run down his fingers. She could throw a  _ mean _ punch! She huffed and stormed off of the beach, leaving Inigo alone.  _ Augh _ ! Maybe he  _ shouldn’t _ have gone after the girl with muscles the size of barrels. But he couldn’t help it, she was a  _ gem _ ! He rubbed the underside of his nose with the back of his hand, grumbling to himself as he went back into town.

Somebody screamed.

Inigo’s head snapped up, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. He rushed into the town’s center, looking around.  _ Risen. _ A whole bunch of them! “ _ Hey _ !” He shouted, drawing his blade. “Don’t you  _ touch _ this town, lest I, Inigo, have to strike you down! You will  _ not _ wreck havoc on this town, nor the women within it--”

All the Risen turned toward him.

Inigo blanched. 

Slowly, he began to make his way backwards, still pointing his sword towards the Risen, but--Oh, gods, he was  _ vastly _ outnumbered--He stumbled, swallowing hard, watching the Risen all begin to encroach upon the loud, annoying prey.  _ Had _ to open your mouth, didn’t you, Inigo!? One of the Risen shot off an arrow, and even though he made an attempt to block it, it still managed to embed itself in his shoulder. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out, then rushed forward, beginning a downward slash--

The Risen was hit with a flurry of darkness, and crumpled within itself, falling to the ground.

“Thank you, Zacharias! I  _ thought _ that was a familiar smell, nya ha! Now, let’s grind these Risen into  _ dust _ !”

He looked up with a start. There was Henry, with five crows following him and a purple tomb in hand. Behind him, the rest of the army had followed--Tharja, Gaius, Nowi, Cordelia, Lon’qu, Chrom, the tactician, all the rest--And each began hacking and attacking the Risen in their own ways. The dark mage strolled up beside Inigo, smiling and laughing. “I’d know the smell of  _ your _ blood anywhere! Ooh, that doesn’t look so good…” He stuck the tomb under his arm and grabbed at the arrow in his son’s shoulder, yanking it out. Inigo let out a yell. “Aaaand there! That’ll hurt for a while, I’m sure! I’m so jealous! Buuuut, maybe just for now, you should stay behind me.” He moved in front of Inigo and began to chant the spell from the tomb again (“I’m gonna kill you!” he gleefully shouted afterward), striking down another Risen. 

Inigo’s mouth twitched into a smile. Fighting through his pain, he clutched his sword harder and began to fight.

You know, maybe there  _ was _ something a little thrilling about killing.

 

~

 

After the battle, Maribelle patched up Inigo’s wounds, and gave him a long scolding about wandering off and getting so hurt. Inigo was forced to promise, five times over, that he would never do it again. There was a sort of collective understanding that Inigo would eventually break this promise, but Maribelle was sated, and that’s all that mattered. Inigo pulled away from the rest of the army, rubbing at his shoulder and finding his father with his back against a tree, scrawling some notes and symbols onto some leftover paper. “...Hey,” He said, which made Henry look up with a smile. “I...Never really thanked you for helping me out back there. So. Thanks, father.”

“Aw, Inigo, you know it’s no trouble!” He waved a hand, laughing. “Not everyone has my pain tolerance! We should probably work on building that, though, if you’re going to keep getting caught in bloody battles.” A gasp. “We could train together! Would ‘ya like that?  _ Prrrrrobably _ should think of a safe word for my magic, though! Don’t wanna overwhelm you! What kinda dad would I be if I accidentally really, really hurt my own son?”

Inigo smiled. “Sounds like fun!” He said, then sat down across from his father. He leaned a bit closer in in order to get a better look at Henry’s paper. “...So. What are you working on there?”

“Huh? Oh, this? It’s a new hex! I’m going to turn our enemy’s blood into mercury with this! Pretty cool, huh?”

“Sounds...Well, sounds like you. Do you mind if I help? Might help me improve my magic, women  _ love _ mages...And you  _ did _ promise to teach me Tellius’s ancient language.”

“Nya ha ha! I never thought you’d  _ ask _ ! Sure, sure, I could try and be a teacher! This’ll be a lot of fun, more fun than the time I almost lost both my eyes, hee hee! ...But, Inigo? Can I say something, as teacher?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll teach you magic. But no learning curses! You’re too nice for that kind of dark arts, okay?”

“...Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's finally on this Fire Emblem train, ten billion years late?
> 
> These are all based on the pairings I had in my main / first playthrough of Awakening. So of course, parental bonding fluff was needed. Sounds about right to me.


End file.
